Hajime Hinata/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Concept Art Hajime Hinata.png|Hajime's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Hajimedr3.jpg|Hajime's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Hajime Hinata;s offcial dr3 design.png|Hajime's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Beta Designs tumblr_inline_mlzzs3h5111qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzzssehar1qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design (2). tumblr_inline_mm19owupdw1qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime's beta design (3). Haji beta.png|Hajime's beta design (4). Hinata beta4.png|Hajime's beta design (5). Hinata beta 5.png|Hajime's beta design (6). Hinata beta 6.png|Hajime's beta design (7). Hinata beta 7.png|Hajime's beta design (8). Hinata beta 8.png|Hajime's beta design (9). Early Hinata.png|Hajime's early design. Hajime Hinata's beta design DR3.png|Hajime's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Yougotthatwrong.jpeg|Hajime's beta "You've Got That Wrong!" sprite. Anime Screenshots ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Hajime's intro.jpg|Hajime's introduction. Opening Hajime and Izuku DR3 Opening.jpg|Hajime and Izuru in the opening. Hajime_&_kamukura_opening_2.png|Hajime and Izuru in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Nanami meet Hinata.jpg|Hajime first meeting Chiaki Nanami. Hinata Nanami Gala omega.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki discussing Gala Omega. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Hajime noticing the Ultimate Imposter about to escape. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Hajime having seen Chisa Yukizome tie the Ultimate Imposter. Hinata's data.jpg|Hajime's profile owned by The Steering Committee. Episode 02 Hinata_chillin_on_a_bench.png|Hajime resting on a bench during break time. Chisa scolds Hajime.png|Chisa scolding Hajime for getting down on himself. Chiaki grabs Hajime's hand.png|Chiaki having grabbed Hajime's hand to hang out with him in the game center. Episode 03 Hinata browse.jpg|Hajime searching for information about Hope's Peak Academy's Main Course acceptance. Kazuichi Gundam.png|Hajime walks past members of Class 77-B while thinking about how he has no talent. Hinata play.jpg|Hajime still thinking about being talentless while playing a game. Hajime stops Sato from slapping Natsumi.png|Hajime having stopped Sato from slapping Natsumi Kuzuryu. Hinata approached Natsumi.jpg|Hajime trying to convince Natsumi to stop intimidating Sato and Mahiru Koizumi. Hinata thinking.jpg|Hajime thinking about Natsumi's words. Sato's frustation.jpg|Hajime asking Sato about the truth behind Natsumi's murder. Hajime after being punched by Juzo.png|Hajime having been taken down by Juzo Sakakura. Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Hajime being protected by Chisa Yukizome from Juzo's punch. A Farewell to All Future.jpg|Hajime surprised when Chiaki apologized to him. Episode 06 Izuruwakesup.jpg|Izuru's awakening. Izurustep.png|Izuru preventing Junko Enoshima's surprise attack. Izurucounterattack.png|Izuru's counter attack to Mukuro Ikusaba. 7.png|Izuru before he knocked Junko out. Episode 07 Kamukura date with Enoshima.jpg|Izuru and Junko about to attend The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Kamukura shot.jpg|Izuru's right cheek being grazed from a bullet shot by a dying Student Council member. Izuru being framed by Junko.png|Izuru being framed by Junko for the murder of the Student Council members. Episode 08 "Hinata-kun...right?".png|Izuru trying to regocnize Chiaki Nanami. Episode 10 Kamukura's tears.png|Izuru unknowingly crying over Chiaki's death. Episode 11 Izuru sad.PNG|Izuru looking sad as he observes The Tragedy. DR2Hotel.PNG|Hajime and Nagito meet Chiaki in the Neo World Program. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Izuku as an Ultimate Despair.jpg|Izuru overseeing the Tragedy. Episode 06 Hajime at Jabberwock Island confronting the Future Foundation Forces.jpeg|Hajime at Jabberwock Island confronting the Future Foundation. Izuru eye.PNG|Hajime commenting that Future Foundation's attack is boring. Episode 12 Hinata defeating the troops.png|Hajime defeating some of Future Foundation's troops. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Hajime Izuru.png|Hajime tells the deceased Chisa that he was finally able to recognize that there is something more important than talent. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Hajime and the others confronting Ryota Mitarai. Hajime Chiaki's hair clip .PNG|Hajime staring at Chiaki's hair clip. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Hajime convincing Ryota to join his classmates. Hinata convincing Ryota.JPG|Hajime telling Ryota that his worth has nothing to do with someone's classmate. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Hajime and his classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Hajime as Izuru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Nanami smiling.JPG|Hajime being told by Chiaki that this is the ending that she hoped for. Hinata and Komaeda ending.png|Hajime and Nagito smiling as they return to Jabberwock Island. Game Events (Hajime Hinata) Trailer Hinata Hajime Trailer 1.png|Hajime in the first trailer of the original Danganronpa 2. Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h38m46s199.png|Hajime in the game opening. Prologue Event 2 (1).png|Hajime arriving at the academy (1). Event 2 (2).png|Hajime arriving at the academy (2). Event 3.png|Hajime arriving at the academy (3). Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Hajime with bullet wound.png|Hajime after getting grazed by a bullet from Monokuma's Mono Beast. Chapter 1 50 (2).jpg|Hajime at Byakuya Togami's party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Hinata´s Sore wa chigau yo (2).png|"I'LL CUT THAT CLAIM TO PIECES!". Event 54 (2).png|Hajime's feeling. Chapter 2 Event 56.png|Hajime overseeing the second island. b0042375_506fe4af894d9.jpg|Hajime standing before the abandoned steel gate of Hope's Peak Academy. Event 64 (2).png|Hajime not wanting to feed Nagito Komaeda. b0042375_50871ecd5739b.jpg|Akane Owari and Hajime proving that the culprit of chapter 2 had escaped using the window. Chapter 3 Event 86.png|Hajime overseeing the third island. Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Hajime and the others at the fireworks party. Event 97.png|Hajime's unfamiliar dream. Event 95.png|Hajime with Mikan Tsumiki in a hospital bed. Event 96.png|Hajime with Mikan in his bed. Reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Hajime reacting to Nekomaru's new appearance. Chapter 4 Event_111.png|Hajime overseeing the fourth island. Riding roller coaster.jpg|Hajime in the rollercoaster with the others. 7NTaHs6.png|Hajime, Akane, and Robo-Nekomaru Nidai participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. GNVFFkT.png|Hajime and Akane testing to see if the murder weapon was the column. Chapter 5 Event_126.png|Hajime overseeing the fifth island. Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Event_137.png|Hajime reading the student profiles. Event 136.png|Chiaki Nanami and Hajime reading the student profiles. Chapter 6 Nanami and Hinata together.png|Hajime's vision where he meets Chiaki. Event_168_(2).png|Hajime's vision where he's encouraged by Chiaki. Hinata Awakening.png|Awakening. SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Hajime and the other survivors having activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Hajime and the others as the virtual world fell apart. Event_178.png|"I won't forget!". Event_229_(2).png|"I'll live on as Hajime Hinata!". Class Trial Endings Comic 11.png|Hajime identifies Teruteru Hanamura as the culprit in the first trial. Comic 21.png|Hajime identifies Peko as the culprit in the second trial. Comic 28.png|Hajime identifies Mikan as the culprit in the third trial. Comic 39.png|Hajime identifies Gundham Tanaka as the culprit in the fourth trial. Comic 52.png|Hajime frustrated at the outcome of the fifth trial. Special Hinata's Report Card.png|Hajime's report card. Hajime breifs.png|Hajime's underwear. Game Events (Izuru Kamukura) ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 0 Event 166.png|Izuru talking to Nagito during their voyage to Jabberwock Island in a boat. Izuru Kamukura.png|Izuru Kamukura in a boat (close up). Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 6 E3bdf328515067c70be549fffb49efcb.jpg|Izuru watching Monaca Towa and the Servant. Kamukura.png|Izuru at the end of the game. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Hopespeakring.png|Hajime giving Nagito a Hope's Peak Ring during Island Mode. Hinata despaiting.png|Hajime surprised by the events that happened when he passed out. Super danganronpa 2 Hajime in manga.jpg|Hajime introducing himself. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. No no way really Hinata.png|Hajime's reaction to Usami's death. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Hajime still shocked over Usami's death. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Hajimestage.jpg|Hajime's (Ryusei Yokohama) Full Outfit in the play. Hajimestage2.jpg Hajimestage3.jpg Hajimestage4.jpg Hajimestage5.jpg Hajimestage6.jpg Hajimestage7.jpg Hajimestage8.jpg Hajimestage9.jpg Hajimestage10.jpg Stagehajime4.jpg|Hajime and Monokuma. Hajinagi.jpg|Hajime meeting Nagito. Stagehajime.jpg|Hajime in the dark. Stagehajime2.jpg|Hajime being surprised by Monokuma's appearance. Stagehajime3.jpg|Shocked Hajime. Hajinagi2.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. Hajinagi3.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. (2) Stagegroup.jpg|Hajime with Kazuichi Soda, Nagito, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru and Gundham. Hajimekazuichi.jpg|Hajime and Kazuichi. Official Art ''Danganronpa 2 Hajime Hinata Official art from the DR Reload book..png|Hajime Hinata official art from the DR Reload book. Kamakura_reloadfanbook.jpg|Official art of Izuru from Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. HUeUOc7.png|Hajime being shown off in some beta promotional art, alongside Chiaki, Akane and Byakuya. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandHajime.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official art. Icecream.jpg|Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito eating ice cream. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo8_1280.jpg|Unused execution art. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Dangan Ronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. USboTy4.jpg|Hajime on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. ''Danganronpa 3'' Hajinagito.jpg|Hajime and Nagito. Hajimenagito.jpg|Official art with Nagito from Animedia's special image. Hajimehinatadr3.jpg|Otomedia Magazine (September 2016). Fortunecookies.jpg|Nagito giving Hajime fortune cookies. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Cleaner Izuru DR3 shot.png|Izuru replacing Hajime in Danganronpa 3's official art. Tumblr obus1ncg0j1qmlmyuo1 540.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' Advertisement (Newtype Magazine). Hajime and Chiaki official art.jpg|Official Art. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 1.jpg|Hajime and Chiaki on the cover of Side: Future Volume 1's Blue Ray DVD. ''Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z'' promo.png|Hajime in the background of the promotional art for Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z collaboration. Official Site Hajime Hinata on the official site.png|Hajime on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NIS_Hinata.png|Hajime on the official English site. HajimeDangan3.png|Hajime's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Izuru dr3.png|Izuru's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Izurusmooth.png|Izuru's updated profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries